


Primeval fic: Must be the flowers  [1/1]

by dominique012



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominique012/pseuds/dominique012





	Primeval fic: Must be the flowers  [1/1]

**Pairing:** Abby/Connor  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary** : _"I was just taking a moment to appreciate our surroundings. You should try it, Connor.”_  
Written for [](http://reni7681.livejournal.com/profile)[**reni7681**](http://reni7681.livejournal.com/) for the ficathon at [](http://primevalathon.livejournal.com/profile)[**primevalathon**](http://primevalathon.livejournal.com/). Prompts were beach, and Abby/Connor memories/backstory  


Abby pushed her toes into the damp sand and wiggled them around. She breathed in the warm, perfumed breeze that tickled her neck and sighed as the morning sun warmed her shoulders. The perfect, almost white ribbon of sand before her was dotted with strange and beautiful cone-shaped flowers, their pale purple petals slender and tinged with orange.

Eyes fixed on the shimmering expanse of water before her, she glanced around. Seriously considered slipping out of her shorts and shirt and in for a dip.

“Abby!”

Maybe not. She turned towards the unmistakable sight of Connor heading over to her, his hair damp under his hat and his cheeks flushed.

She looked up at him. “Hello.”

He squinted incredulously down at her. “Aren’t you supposed to be collecting lizard whatsits for Cutter? You just having a little tea break here?”

She smiled. He was such a dolt. Sort of adorable, but still.

“All done.” She gestured over to to the special cooler box they used for collecting samples and other ‘whatsits’. It sat safely under a tree along with her backpack. “I was just taking a moment to appreciate our surroundings. You should try it, Connor.”

He looked dubious, but sat down next to her on the sand. She watched his expression change as he first stared blankly at the water, and then focused his gaze on one of the flowers. He smiled, intrigued. “Wow. Look at that.” He met her eyes. “It’s alright here, isn’t it?”

She laughed. This beach was doing good things for her mood.

Connor took his hat off and put it on the sand beside him. He ran a hand through his hair and then looked around with a frown. “Can you smell that? Like maple syrup?”

Abby grinned. “Maple syrup?”

“Yeah...maybe it’s the flowers.” He looked at Abby’s bare arm and leaned in slightly. “Unless it’s you?”

She pulled away with a laugh. “It’s not me!”

He looked sideways at her. “Must be the flowers then.”

“I wouldn’t have said syrup,” Abby pondered. “It is a sweet scent though.”

“Exactly.” A little smile played around his mouth.

She closed her eyes for a moment, her head feeling delightfully light. In the very back of her mind, in a corner so small it was easily squashed down and ignored, she knew that Cutter would soon be looking for them, that they would be packing up and lugging their bags, heading through the anomaly to the ARC and away from this perfect place.

Abby opened her eyes. “Quick - what does maple syrup remind you of?”

He laughed and she was surprised and pleased that he didn’t even pause. “The library.”

She turned to face him. Frowned. “Library?”

Connor turned to her and gave her a very patient look. “ _Yes_ , Abby. Big building? Lots of books.”

She whacked his arm.

He grinned and shrugged. “I wasn’t exactly a very...outdoorsy...sort of kid.”

Abby snorted.

“My parents did a lot of research.” He quirked an eyebrow. “Archaeology and Paleontology. They would go to examine rare old documents or artifacts in a dusty old collection in the back room at some musty old library. They dragged me along even as a very little kid.” He smiled distantly at the memory. ”I’ve been to libraries all over the world.”

Abby nodded. Imagined a nine-year old Connor trailing behind his parents in some huge old library with vaulted ceilings, his clumsy steps echoing as he tried not to knock parchments and books off shelves. She was somehow unable to picture him without his grey hat. Maybe a scarf too. She bit her lip and tried not to giggle.

“And the maple syrup?”

He smiled at her and Abby felt, strangely, the light-headed feeling return.

“We went to this one library quite a lot - in France. I suppose it was my favourite. We were there all the time. There was this librarian, she would look after me a bit. I’d tell her stupid ten-year old kid jokes. She’d show me the really interesting and gory dinosaur books.” He paused and looked meaningfully at her, holding out.

Abby stared back at him expectantly. “Yes?”

“She would give me these little sweets. They tasted exactly like maple syrup.”

Abby smiled, and found it difficult not to just...beam at him.

He returned her smile, almost shyly, and picked up a handful of sand. She watched as it trickled through his fingers. She resisted the urge to somehow move closer to him, instead looking around the beach.

She felt fingertips on her shoulder. Connor lightly brushed the skin there. “You’re going to get burnt to a crisp.”

She nodded and went to speak, but ended up making a noise which she only hoped conveyed agreement. Got to her feet. “How about the tree over there?”

Connor grabbed his hat and squashed it on. They settled down in the shade. He stretched out flat on his back, his hands behind his head.

Abby grinned “Who’s having the tea break now?”

He didn’t bother with a smart reply. Just a relaxed, exaggerated groan.

And then: “Quick - what does ‘burnt to a crisp’ remind you of?”

She laughed as her mind shot backward in time. “A lizard,” she answered. “And my brother.” She fiddled with a leaf that had fluttered into her lap. “We were in Spain, at this resort with my mum and dad. It was our last family holiday. My brother and I spent the whole week just being embarrassed by our parents or trying to avoid them.”

Connor sat up and grinned, listening.

“One day, we found this lizard. Dead. On this hot, hot rock by the beach.” She made a face. “It was all squashed, completely flat. And - “ She paused and looked at Connor, narrowing her eyes. Burnt and crispy around the edges, just from the heat of the sun. It was _disgusting_!”

She emphasised the last part, adding some extra quality to really bring home the point home.

Connor smiled and slowly shook his head.

Abby nodded. “You know how sometimes at that cafe near home, they put on the menu ‘Scrambled Eggs and Bacon - extra crispy?”

He closed his eyes. “Oh, no.”

She nodded. “All I see is that lizard, extra crispy...extra squashed. And burnt.”

It was Connor’s turn to wince. And then he laughed. “That is disgusting, Abby.”

“I know! No bacon for me.”

“Or me,” he agreed. “Although,” he added conversationally, “The good thing is, we now know new and useless facts about each other. That must be a good thing.”

Abby felt randomly delighted. She leaned forward to plant a kiss on Connor’s cheek. As soon as her lips touched him, she jumped back, surprised. Wondered how that had happened.

Connor looked stunned, but not displeased. “What was that for?”

Her eyes were wide. “I’m not sure. Sorry.”

“No, no! No need to apologize.” He looked around and leaned in conspiratorially. “It must be the flowers.”

Abby bit her lip, trying to conceal another big smile.

He looked out at the water and exhaled. “It’s so hot out here.” He looked at Abby. “You don’t fancy a swim, do you?”

**end**   



End file.
